A veces hay que romper las leyes por un buen futuro
by Lou Izzy Black
Summary: One-Shot. Shariah sabe que romper las leyes no está en su forma de ser. Ella sabe las consecuencias para aquellos que rompen las leyes. Pero ¿qué harías cuando un futuro mejor amigo necesita tu ayuda?, Dedicado a Lia, mi amiga y mi hermana de otra madre no oficial.


**A veces es necesario romper las leyes… por un buen futuro.**

* * *

**Summary: **Shariah sabe que romper las leyes no está en su forma de ser. Ella sabe las consecuencias para aquellos que rompen las leyes. Pero ¿qué harías cuando un futuro mejor amigo necesita tu ayuda?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El mundo semidios le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Lo demás salió de mi adorable cabecita.

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro Campamento Mestizo.**

* * *

El jabalí loco no dejaba de molestar a Shariah.

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer para meterlo. Esa cosa parecía indestructible. Como si fuese el hermano monstruoso del León de Nemea. Aquello no podía estar pasándole…

Lo había intentado todo: desde clavarle uno de sus tacones en el ojo, hasta hacer explotar una pequeña confitería, pero el jabalí se regeneraba de su asqueroso polvo y volvía a la carga como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su primer pensamiento fue algo obvio, algo impedía que el jabalí muriera.

—Alguien está de muy mal humor este día —murmuró Shariah mirando hacia el cielo. Vio brevemente un relámpago y se estremeció. Había acertado en su suposición. Zeus quería destruirla. Vaya manera de empezar la mañana.

Shariah corrió por las no tan vacías calles de la Bahía Upper New York. Había perdido al jabalí de vista y eso la ponía nerviosa, _¿Está tratando de emboscarme?_ Intento calcular. ¿Podría una criatura mitológica saber los atajos y calles respectivas? Esperaba que no.

La chica corrió lo más que pudo, pero tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Sintió sus rodillas lastimarse y sus muñecas sangrar un poco, pero lo que le importaba era lo que vendría. El suelo tembló bajo sus manos y se estremeció, moriría. Moriría al igual que murió su padre, a causa de esa bestia.

El recordar lo sucedido con su padre le dio la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y cojear hasta esconderse detrás de una columna. Se deslizo lentamente por la columna y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Al instante el suelo empezó a temblar y vio al jabalí qué, con un poderoso rugido, irrumpió en el camino. Era un jabalí salvaje de unos diez metros de altura, con un hocico rosado y lleno de mocos y colmillos del tamaño de una canoa. Tenía el lomo erizado y unos ojos enfurecidos.

La chica tembló y flexiono las piernas hasta que estás estuvieron pegadas a su pecho. El jabalí olisqueo el suelo, intentando seguir el rastro. Shariah cerró los ojos, esperando su final.

Al rato, Shariah decidió abrir un ojo y lo que vio hizo que casi gritara de alivio. El jabalí se alejaba de allí, bufando por lo bajo, no sin antes destruir un puesto de hot-dogs. Cuando lo vio perderse por las esquinas se permitió respirar (ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración) y se levantó de un salto.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Ella se sobresaltó y, reparando en que la columna formaba parte de un negocio de florería, se sonrojo. La dueña del lugar le sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Te has perdido? —acomodo un castaño mechón rebelde que se le escapaba de aquella redecilla y le sonrió—. Mi nombre es Flora.

No podía decirle «No estoy bien, pues me persiguió un jabalí endemoniado.», pero cuando estaba a punto de explicarse Flora entrecerró los ojos y tomo sus manos entre las de ella.

—Ten mucho cuidado, hija de Themis. Te auguran peligros por el solo hecho de ser hija de una titanide. Logre contener al jabalí desviando tu aroma, pero no durara mucho. Entra a mi tienda y te daré el material necesario hasta que encuentres un lugar seguro. —Flora suspiró y entró a su tienda, dejando a Shariah boquiabierta.

Ella ya no sabía que pensar, ¿y si Flora era un monstruo? ¿Se parecería a aquellos monstruos cambia-formas que su padre le contaba de niña? La invitación a un lugar seguro la tentó y después, Shariah traspaso el umbral de la florería.

Se encontró a Flora en el almacén trasero, buscando entre varias cajas de semillas y murmurando por lo bajo.

— ¡Aquí esta!—Flora sonreía triunfante y cuando diviso a su acompañante sus ojos castaños brillaron aún más—Creo que tengo todo lo que necesitas.

—Pero no tengo la información que necesito —replicó Shariah—. ¿Qué fue eso de que soy hija de Themis? ¿y de los peligros me auguran?

No trataba de sonar tan agresiva, pero la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Se parecían a los cuentos de héroes y dioses que su padre le contaba de niña.

Flora miró a Shariah con tristeza. La chica parecía aún más joven de lo que era, con sus grandes ojos verdes y su pequeña estatura. Sin embargo, había determinación y un deseo de comprender tan grande, que tomó su decisión sin dudarlo.

—Te lo contare, pero no quiero interrupciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shariah se despedía de Flora con todo su armamento a tope. Traía un peto de bronce debajo de la camisa que usaba y tenía un cinturón en donde podía meter sus dagas. También llevaba una mochila con ambrosía y néctar («La comida y bebida de los dioses» le había dicho Flora «un pequeño consumo sana heridas, pero uno grande… te incineraras»).

—Ten —le tendió una bolsita que tintineo al caer en la mano de Shariah—, son dracmas, monedas que los mestizos usan para moverse por nuestro mundo—le explico y luego esbozo una triste sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo, Flora—le agradeció la chica—No creía que los dioses tuvieran tanta simpatía por nosotros.

—Los dioses deberían comprender que los semi-titanes no son diferentes a los semidioses. Ustedes tienen exactamente los mismos problemas que ellos.

Shariah suspiró y le sonrió.

—Entonces, hasta luego.

La chica se bajó los escalones de la florería de dos en dos y salió corriendo en dirección a Manhattan. Flora sonrió y con un leve cerrar de ojos la florería se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Shariah corría por diversas calles de Manhattan, Nueva York luego de haber dejado atrás la Bahía Upper New York. Tendría que correr lo más que pudiera, pues el encantamiento que hizo Flora para desviar su aroma no duraría mucho tiempo y quería llegar sana y salva a aquel lugar que le había señalado. El Campamento Mestizo en Long Island. Podría quedarse un tiempo allí hasta que encontrara un nuevo lugar seguro…

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡Ayúdenme!

Shariah se detuvo y se giró lentamente. Un chico corría en dirección hacia ella con cara de terror, tenía las ropas chamuscadas y había perdido un zapato. Detrás de él, estaba la razón de su terror. Y Shariah no pudo evitar asustarse también.

Corriendo tras el chico, estaban los perros más grandes que ella hubiera visto, tenían el tamaño de un elefante, sus pelajes eran negros como la noche y tenían los ojos rojos como la lava. Sus colmillos tenían restos de la ropa del chico. Y lo miraban fijamente.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos presto atención a Shariah, ni siquiera el joven misterioso.

«El encantamiento de Flora aun funciona» pensó ella, asombrada.

Los perros se acercaban peligrosamente al chico y Shariah quería ayudarlo desesperadamente, pero su conciencia recito algo, como si se lo supiera de memoria.

«_Es una ley divina trascendental que los semi-titanes tengan prohibido contactar con semidioses_»

Shariah se quedó paralizada. Su mente debía estar jugándole malas pesadas, ¿enserio no podía ayudar a aquel joven? «¡Es como yo!». Quería saltar entre el chico y los perros del infierno, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante sus órdenes.

«Maldito instinto de obediencia» Su padre, un exitoso abogado, le había dicho muchas veces que romper las leyes acarrearía un castigo. Había escuchado tantas veces aquellas palabras que casi lo había adoptado como mantra. Y su madre era Themis, titanide de las Leyes Divinas, no formaba parte de su ser romper las reglas.

Pero…

«_¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?_»

Ella se sobresaltó y cuando levanto la vista sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Allí, delante de ella, estaba su madre, Themis, brillando intensamente como una supernova.

Shariah tenía pocos recuerdos de su madre. La había "perdido" a los cinco años, cuando accidentalmente sufrió un choque de automóvil. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho su padre. Pero recordaba su calor materno, recordaba sus preciosas mejillas, recordaba aquel cabello rubio dorado que la misma Shariah había heredado.

Y ahora la tenía ante sí.

—Madre

—Shariah, lo que vas a hacer afectara de alguna manera nuestro mundo. ¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

Los ojos azules de Themis se encontraron con los de su hija, y Shariah suspiró.

—Acepto las consecuencias de mis actos… _mamá_.

En el rostro neutral de la titanide apareció una pequeña sonrisa. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante los perros del infierno rugieron y se centraron en ella. Themis miro disimuladamente a su hija con preocupación y entonces, desapareció.

Shariah tomo dos dagas de su cinturón y adquirió una posición de ataque.

— ¡A pelear, cobardes!

* * *

Luego de aniquilar a esos tres perros del infierno, Shariah y el chico se sentaron agotados bajo el amparo de un gran roble.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—No hay porqué. Una persona siempre ayuda a sus camaradas.

—Sí —el chico la miro con sus profundos ojos castaños y le tendió la mano—. Soy Andrew Dawson.

—Shariah Blake.

* * *

*Aparece una chica con una sonrisa cansada*

Hola a todos! Aquí traigo mi nueva adquisición. Como veréis, el mundo es el de Percy Jackson, pero Shariah ("Ley" en Árabe) y Andrew me pertenecen.

Y Flora es una diosa, ¿ustedes adivinan cuál es? ¡Respuestas en los Reviews! *Lou apunta insistentemente al cuadrado en blanco que desea ser llenado*

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este One-Shot, hubo una pelea bastante reñida entre Bianca di Angelo y Shariah Blake para ver cuál de mis One-Shot debía publicar primero. Gano Shariah [que por cierto os manda saludos].

**Dedicatoria**: Lia, si lees el One-Shot, espero que te haya gustado. Me alegra un montón haberte conocido, hermana gemela de otra madre. Nos vemos luego ;).

Con cariño,

Lou Izzy Black

"_Yo soy una campista en el Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre"._


End file.
